A little Less Guilty And Extremely Warm
by Kyrpton
Summary: Michael is blaming himself for the Elgen attacking the ranch and Taylor is there to comfort him.


Hours had passed by since we received the news from Ben that the ranch had been attacked and that no survivors were reported. The room was filled with heart wrenching sobs and words of comfort. Everyone had been effected, some different than others. Jack had moved downstairs to take his anger out on his custom made punching bag. Ostin was in the men's side with McKenna crying until no more tears came out. Abigail was talking to jack while he worked out. Ian, Tessa, and Zeus were in the kitchen talking quietly among themselves. Nichelle was in the girls sleeping quarters taking a nap. Ben was in the radio room trying to get in contact with a few of his friends. Now here I was, lying down on one of the lawn chairs on the roof looking up at the night sky trying to figure out if the white lights in the sky were stars or satellites. Concluding they were satellites I sat up and glanced at the closed door to the right of me. I stood and walked closer to the edge of the roof then peered down. There on the ground was a red bottle with unfamiliar inscriptions on it. Reaching my hand out, I pulsed and zapped the bottle 5 feet in the air. I continued to do even when I heard the door creak open and soft sniffles. Only when a pair of warm arms encircled around my torso did I stop. I stood still for a moment before I said "How are you feeling?" it was a stupid question to ask people who are mourning but it was the least I could do, I can't read minds like her. Her soft reply was "Like I just hit got hit by a car, hurt". We stayed silent until she said "How are you feeling?", emotionless, I said "You already know". Taylor pressed her face in my shoulder and said "I want to hear you say it". "Numb" I replied. Lifting my hands, I grabbed hers and gently pulled them off. I turned around and looked at her face. Taylor's beautiful maple eyes were swollen and red. Her cheeks were stained with tear tracks and her long light brown hair was slightly messy. I brought my arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, she urgently returned the hug. Taylor then proceeded to bury her face in the crook of my neck.

I felt her grip tighten on me when I kissed her temple gently. We stood in each other's arms for a couple more minutes in silence with her occasion sniffle before she said "Ostin's really devastated". Looking down at her I said "Aren't we all". Taylor pulled back slightly looking me in the eyes and said "Not all of us". Staring back in her eyes I said "We all are believe it or not, it's just some of us can't show it anymore even if they tried". Taylor ignored my response and said "He could use his best friend right now". A wave of guilt washed over me. Taking a deep breath I said "He could also use his parents". Taylor frowned and said "Why are you up here?" pulling away from her completely I said "I just needed some time to myself". She reached out to touch me but I moved away. Looking down at the ground I said "I really don't want you reading my mind". The guilt I had inside of my built up when I saw her hurt expression. Turning my back on her I said "I think I'll just sleep out here tonight, the stars are comforting". I could practically see her worried expression. She said "Why are you acting like this?". Looking out into the distance I said "Acting like what". I felt her hand grab my wrist and turn me around. We locked eyes and I watched as hers widened. I angrily yanked my wrist back and said "If you don't mind I'd like to be alone now". Taylor shook her head then solemnly said "Is that why you're acting this way". Ignoring her I glared at a nearby wall.

Taylor reached out and cupped my cheeks forcing me to look at her. Her lips suddenly pressed against mine kissing me passionately. I responded weakly. We must have been kissing for a while because when she pulled away we were both breathless. Taylor looked me in the eyes and said "It's not your fault so stop blaming yourself, Tara tricked you". Trying to catch my breath I said "I still told them where the ranch was and it cost us our parents and friend's lives". Taylor reached her hand up into my blonde hair and said "You didn't kill him and even if you did, you had no control over your powers" shaking my head I said "It doesn't change the fact that I killed my own father Taylor! Hatch said so". Taylor frowned and said "Is that what you believe?". I didn't answer. Taylor said "You think you killed your father because hatch said so. When has Hatch ever told the truth? He's a liar Michael. I would know, he tried to manipulate me. Hatch was just trying to break you, that's all he ever does. Break people".

She seemed to sense that I was still in distress because she said "I couldn't ever hate, I love you too much and I bet you Ostin will feel the same". Pursing my lips I said "I don't think I could face him. I don't think I could face anyone". Taylor smiled weakly while saying "You're facing me". I solemnly looked at her and said "You're different from them". Taylor continued to smile weakly as she said "I would hope so. I am your girlfriend after all". A small smile spread across my lips. Taylor reached down and grabbed my hand. My smile vanished and I started gulping Taylor said "Fine, I won't push you into it but you have to promise me something.". I didn't say anything and she took that as her cue to continue "You have to tell them before we go to the ranch". I nodded and said "I promise. I'll tell them before we go to the ranch.". With that said she buried her face into my shoulder and held me tight making me feel a little less guilty and extremely warm.


End file.
